The Thief in the Night
by AliciaCullen1901
Summary: A thief gets caught *B/E*AH*


**Heres another one! I really hope you like it. Took me forever. I think my eyes are gonna fall out!**

_At the touch of love everyone becomes a poet.  
-Plato _

It was almost one a.m. when the floodlight illuminating the rear of my car lot died without warning. I knew that this was it, the moment I had been waiting for was finally here and I had to concentrate just to avoid holding my breath in anticipation. Tonight was a once in a lifetime opportunity and there could be no mistakes. I had done everything in my power to make sure my plan went off without a hitch and, by some amazing twist of fate; she had unwittingly carried out her part of my plan to the letter.

The moonlight silhouetted her curvaceous little frame as she seemed to almost flow like liquid to the car door. Like me she wore all black but her hair shone a deep chocolate brown as it was whipped up by the gentle breeze. Her sleeveless blouse was barely held closed by two buttons that strained desperately and did all they could to maintain her modesty. As she pushed herself up against the vehicle I could see the creamy flesh of her flat stomach perfectly contrasted with the black blouse and the black jeans that were slung low on her hips. I licked my lips lustfully at the sight of the black lace bra that peeked over the collar of the blouse.

She paused for a moment looking over her shoulder to ensure that she was alone and I took the opportunity to take in the shape of her body; the large round and full breasts that were still perky in spite of their size, the narrow waist and the sweeping curve of her hips. She was such a delicious sight I could feel my libido start to stir. With her back almost to me as she looked in the opposite direction I just had time to see the perfect shape of her ass before she forced the door open and slid gracefully into the driver's seat.

I let out a slow and silent breath as she pulled out the wires under the dashboard and in a few seconds she had hot-wired the car, strapped herself in and pulled out of the lot onto the asphalt. As she reached the end of the road and took a left I saw her shoulders relax and her white-knuckle grip loosen on the steering wheel. I fancied that I could hear her heart racing as the adrenaline took over and she threw the car into fourth gear and flew down the deserted street.

She let out a long sigh and a quiet little laugh and I knew what she was thinking. She thought it had been so easy and she'd got away without a hitch. But this was my plan and it was going to continue to go my way no matter what she thought. I had purposely placed her favorite car in a relatively hidden spot, had allowed her to see how to cut the lights out on the premises and had even shown her the fastest and most discreet way to put distance between herself and the lot.

She'd never met me, never seen my face but she had sent people in to me and I had given them everything she needed. I'd seen her work, seen the people she used. While she had been casing me I was casing her and she never knew. More than once I had witnessed her steal a vehicle and I knew that the silver 1967 Shelby Cobra sitting in my lot would be too much for her to resist.

Now as she slowed, preparing to pull out onto the highway, I cleared my throat and watched her face change from relaxed pleasure to anxious terror in the rear view mirror. The back seat where I had been hiding was completely in shadow and she could not see my face though her frightened eyes searched for me in the same mirror that reflected her nervously biting her bottom lip. The fearful little expression on her face made my cock twitch in anticipation.

"Eyes on the road," I growled throatily as she searched for a clue to my identity. Her flushed cheeks lost their color and her brown eyes focused on the road ahead of her as I leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Keep driving, don't turn around and do as you're told and we'll get on just fine."

She nodded and pulled smoothly out onto the highway, eyes focused on the road ahead almost completely devoid of traffic at this late hour. I inhaled deeply taking in the delicious fruity strawberry scent of her hair, and the sweet fragrance that she had lightly sprayed onto her creamy neck. I desperately wanted to taste her sweet red lips but forced myself to focus on my plan which would be its own reward.

I felt her tension as I reached around her seat and put one strong arm tightly around her stomach and held her still. With my other hand I brushed her hair back over to the opposite shoulder exposing her soft throat and whispered huskily against her ear once more. "Are you afraid?" I asked her, tracing a finger along her jaw line and down her neck.

She swallowed but shook her head and changed gear, pushing down on the accelerator as the speedometer made its way toward the 90 mark. Her speed was an act of defiance and bravado that excited me and my breath quickened as I slid my hand from her neck down her chest and undid the two teasing buttons on her blouse which popped open to expose her lace clad breasts. I cupped one in my hand and massaged it gently enjoying the coolness of her soft flesh in my warm hands and testing her boundaries.

She made no sound or movement other than to steer the speeding vehicle thrumming beneath us so I slipped my hand inside her bra and stroked the silken skin with a slightly trembling hand.

She arched her back a little, pushing herself more fully against my roaming hand and I let out a low chuckle. "You're actually enjoying this, aren't you, you horny little slut," I mocked her breathily as my fingers circled a hardening nipple.

"Look how tight your nipples have gone," I said, knowing that had she been able to see the rapidly swelling bulge in my jeans I'd have lost all control of the situation.

Her face flushed but she let out a little moan and continued to drive. I released my hold on her but she didn't move so I snaked my free hand behind her and undid the clasps on her bra and, releasing her breast, pulled the straps down over her shoulders through the arm holes of her blouse. She pulled her arms out one by one and I pulled the bra away letting it fall to her lap, her perfect round globes completely exposed and her nipples standing out proudly in front of her. I cupped both breasts feeling the weight of them and the soft texture of her skin against mine.

I gently squeezed her nipples and rolled them softly between my forefinger and thumbs and she let out a low moan of pleasure. Still, she kept the car straight and traveling at a steady 90 miles an hour. "Take the next exit and head back into town," I ordered her.

She looked doubtfully into her rear view mirror. "Eyes on the road and do as you're damn well told you little slut," I growled at her before she could seek me out with those deep questioning eyes. I tugged her nipples hard to enforce my command and she gasped in pain, her eyes darting back to the road ahead. I did not intend to keep her driving in the town for long as the high speed added to the excitement and tension of this experience. Still, I wanted to see how far I could go with this little game, how far I could push her without her objecting.

She took the exit and we arrived back into the town where I directed her toward the center knowing there would be other vehicles about. As I had hoped we soon came upon a red light and had to wait for the lights to change before going along our way. Another car pulled up beside us with two guys in their early twenties sitting in the front. I removed my hands from her breasts and pulled her hair back from her face, holding it in a ponytail in my hand and forcing her to face toward the young guys beside us as I leaned back into the shadows. The passenger looked into our window and his jaw dropped as he took in the sight of the beautiful, half naked woman just arms reach away. He flailed at his friend in the driver's seat who followed his gaze, first frustrated then mesmerized.

Barely older than them herself, her face flushed and she looked down bashfully as the two stared lustily at her. My cock stiffened more as I watched her expression become a mixture of shame, excitement and desire. The lights turned amber to green and I let go of her hair allowing her to focus again on driving, quietly pleased that she had still not made any objections to my actions and demands. She kept her eyes on the road and said nothing as I put my arms around her and directed her back to the highway where we could pick up the pace once more.

As she calmed down and I felt her begin to relax again I started to slide my hands over her body with a feather light touch, discovering the contours of her body and causing her to shiver. She began to pick up speed again and I went back to kneading and massaging her fantastic breasts and leaned forward to gently nibble and kiss the side of her neck. Her nipples instantly hardened once more and she groaned huskily leaning her head to one side to allow me better access to her neck.

I traced a line down her ribs and settled on the button of her jeans which came undone easily and the zip smoothly followed. Peering over her shoulder I was pleased to see a sexy pair of black lace panties still pleasantly contrasting with the silky creaminess of her stomach. "Lift up, keep driving," I told her.

She lifted her hips and I slid her jeans down her thighs where they fell to her feet and she maneuvered them off, not even slowing down. Now only in her lace panties, unbuttoned blouse and a pair of black sandals with high heels she looked breathtakingly sexy and I could feel the slightly mollified bulge in my own jeans spring back to full salute.

I maneuvered a hand under the waistband of the lace undergarment and cupped her pussy feeling smooth skin with a narrow strip of hair just above her slit. I slid my middle finger forward and my cock twitched as I felt her warm and swollen cunt lips made slick with the moistness of her desire. Her breath caught in her throat as I teased her pussy with my fingers and she pushed her hips forward and spread her thighs, her slick lips opening like the petals of a flower beneath my questing hand.

"You're so wet, you're gonna make a mess on the seats," I mocked her once more as I lightly traced my fingers up and down the warm folds of her sex.

"You're a whore," I growled in her ear, "you're desperate to get fucked, aren't you?" She said nothing so with the hand still massaging her breasts I twisted a nipple roughly and she gasped, her pussy twitching and becoming wetter still, her eyes closed for a moment.

"Watch the road and answer me when I speak to you," I demanded in the most threatening voice I could possibly muster. "Tell me what you want, bitch. Tell me what you need."

Her eyes shot open and she stared at the road once more, licking her lips and taking a breath to answer me. I found myself holding my own breath as I realized that after all this waiting and planning I was finally going to hear her speak. I leaned further forward and fell completely still, eager to take in every tone and every syllable that she would utter. She hesitated but she had a half smile on her face and I knew she had sensed my desperate desire to hear her speak, still I did not move, waiting.

It was just a moment but it felt like forever, until finally she answered me with an air of defiance that drove me into a sexual frenzy. "I need to fuck," she told me in the sexiest voice I had ever heard. "I want to feel your hard cock pounding into my pussy until you make me scream."

I felt like my cock would burst out of my jeans, I wanted her so bad, but I still had a little further to go before I finally gave in to my own needs and desires. The road ahead of us was straight and empty and she took the opportunity to stare into the rear view mirror with that same air of defiance radiating from her. I was positioned in such a way that only my eyes were clearly visible in the reflection and she stared into them as I stared back at her, defiance, passion, lust and anticipation filling the car. Still staring into one another's eyes I slid my finger down into her quivering pussy and found her clit with my thumb.

I held her gaze as I slowly fucked her tight little cunt with my forefinger and gently teased her swollen clit making her inhale sharply and grind her hips against my invading hand. "Fuck…" she whispered, squeezing the steering wheel and letting up a little on the gas.

My cock was so hard it almost hurt but I maintain my control as I told her, "Focus on the road you filthy little whore. I'm gonna finger fuck your cunt and you better not come until I say you can." She made the sexiest little moans and groans which made me have to fight my own desires even more but she pushed down on the accelerator once more and we resumed our 90 speed along the empty highway.  
I catch her as she's looking at me again in the rear view mirror, so holding her gaze once more I pull my fingers out of her pussy, put them to my lips and slide them into my mouth to taste her juices.

"Damn slut," I growled at her again, "you have the sweetest, tightest little cunt it has ever been my pleasure to force my way in to." She looked back to the road bashfully without saying a word but when I reached once more for her sopping wet pussy she parted her thighs further so I could squeeze back in and I smirked.

I took my other hand from her breasts and spread her slit wider while using the middle finger to tease her clit faster and more aggressively and to my amazement and delight her pussy got even wetter. I found that although she was still tight and her cunt muscles were squeezing vigorously I managed to push both my middle and my forefinger of my other hand inside her and she cried out in pleasure. I was impressed to see that the speed of the car did not change and she was managing to keep a tenuous grip on her self control. Her breathing became labored and I could tell that in spite of herself I was bringing her close to a climax.

I leaned forward again and bit her neck making her jerk forward in her seat, her cunt was dripping wet as she grinds her hips as hard as she could against my hands and I fuck her as deep and hard as possible with my fingers.

"I know you want it, but you're going to have to beg me like the little slut you are," I breathed into her ear. She was trembling with the effort of holding back and keeping control of the car but she continued to make a show of defiance, refusing to beg. "Okay, I'll stop then," I tell her.

"NO!" she cried out and I chuckled maliciously. "Please…" she moaned. "Please, let me come, I have to come. I'm going to pass out if I hold back any longer. Please…" her voice trailed off into a low, husky moan. I looked into the mirror and saw the pleading in her eyes and I knew that I had to have her soon or I was going to explode.

"Come for me, you filthy little whore," I commanded her and I finger fucked her pulsating cunt with every last bit of effort I had left in me.

"Oooohhh, fuck yesssss!" she cried out loudly. "I can't hold back… fuck, I'm coming!" Her body stiffened and her foot pushed the accelerator right to the floor as she came all over my fingers buried deep inside her pussy.

"That's it, come for me," I growled into her ear as she exploded in wave after wave of uncontrollable climax.

I slowed down and withdrew my hands from her slit as her body went limp and she began to regain a little control. I had her come all over my fingers and once again I raised them to my lips so I could taste her sweet juices some more.

Her breathing slowed and she reduced the speed of the car to a steady 60 miles an hour while she composed herself a little. We were approaching a small lay-by where there was a restaurant and a parking lot with a couple of cars sat waiting to be claimed once more.

"Pull over there," I told her, pointing. She did as she was asked and stopped the car but did not turn round or look in the rear view mirror.

I watched her for a moment, her breasts heaving as she struggled to regulate her breathing. Her skin was flushed, nipples hard and there were small bite marks on her neck and I knew she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life.

"I love you, Bella," I said softly to the perfect young woman who became my best friend through an internet chat site more than a year before.

She smiled. "I knew it was you," she said. "I love you too, Edward."

_**OooO**_

**Come on! Tell me you liked THAT!?**

**Umm, sorry if the words offended you? **

**Please Review! I have tons of Alerts and like no reviews.**

**AliciaCullen1901**


End file.
